Corazón Roto, Corazón Curado
by Taiga-chan099
Summary: Este fanfic lo había borrado pero lo volví a subir ya que mi querida Onee-sama me animo espero que lo veas. -No sé-Me contesto, igualmente no me importaba su respuesta solo sabía que él me había salvado de hacer…como él dice…una estupidez.
1. Chapter 1

**bueno se me aocurrio de la nada y bueno no se queria escrbirlo y espero que les guste y que no lo odien pero yo respeto las desciones y acepto criticas por muy malos que sean XD **

**Aclaracion: Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko T.**

* * *

**Muerte en Vida**

Ya no puedo más, quiero morir, el me dejo me decía que me amaba me prometía de todo, que nos íbamos a casar, que tendríamos hijos, pero se fue con otra.

Me siento destrozada tanto por fuera como por dentro, Estoy en mi habitación y escucho la radio de mi emisora favorita, donde hablaba Sesshomaru Taisho me gustaban las canciones que ponían pero hoy no era mi dia y hasta creo que es el último de mi existencia

-Tenemos 2 boletos para una cena romántica quien los quiera llame ahora-Termino de decir Sesshomaru, a él lo conocía por fotos, el solo que decía el nombre y autor de la siguiente canción nunca me agrado su forma de hablar ni nada de el sí lo escuchaba era por las canción románticas que esa emisora ponía, pero tome mi teléfono y marqué el número de la emisora

-Haz ganado 2 boletos ¿En dónde vives?-Pregunto con su fría voz, me dio un poco de miedo nunca pensé en hablar con el

-A 5 casas de la emisora-Conteste, Y en ese momento recordé cuando Inuyasha venia y me decía que tendríamos muchos hijos y empecé a llorar otra vez…

-Tienes 2 días para recoger tus boletos de cena romántica con tu novio-Al terminar de decir eso, estalle en llanto

-Ya no tengo novio, me dejo por otra-Llore más por decirle en voz alta, pero siempre dije que lo último que quería hacer en mi vida era hablar en esa emisora que ponía desde niña

-Disculpa-Pues no parecía que lo sintiese, desde que hablaba por la emisora, nunca pude captar algún sentimiento en su voz, aunque siempre lo he dicho nunca me agrado solo me gustaba la música que la emisora ponía

-Ya no importa, me quiero morir como no tienes idea-Explote llorando y se lo dije y al momento de terminar de decir esto, me dirigía a la terraza

-Eres cobarde para hacer eso-Tal vez lo sea, pero no voy a ver a Inuyasha y con la otra mientras se besan, visualice eso y aumente mi paso hasta la terraza, podía ver a 3 pisos el suelo

-Sí, me voy a matar, no quiero verlo con esa- Tire mi teléfono, vi a mi madre abajo con unas bolsas y miro arriba por el teléfono que vote

-¡Bájate de ahí Kagome, puedes caerte!-Me grito mi madre, esa era la idea para que vivir si Inuyasha no estaba a mi lado, la vida era asquerosa sin el…

-¡Te quiero mucho madre y a todos, pero ya no quiero vivir!-Grite y con eso vi como un conjunto de personas se agrupaban para presenciar mi partida

-¡Hija no hagas una locura!-Grito mi abuelo, no es una locura era simplemente una salvación de este mundo infernal, en el cual Inuyasha no me quería. Vi como mi hermano corría a la puerta…

-¡No entres quiero que todos estéis aquí!-Quería verlos a todos por última vez, pero más me gustaría verlo a Inuyasha y de pronto cerré mis ojos

-¡No hagas estupideces!-Esa voz, era Sesshomaru ¿Qué haci aquí? Abrí mis ojos y no lo vi, tal vez lo haiga imaginado

Bueno era hora de despedirse de este mundo cruel, me enderece y dispuesta a saltar para acabar mi vida e irme a una mejor

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Otra vez esa voz ¿Por qué lo imagino a el? Abrí mis ojos y lo vi recostado en la pared

-Tratando de acabar con mi sufrimiento-Conteste mientras seguía llorando, me sostuve de la columna que había al costado para seguir con la conversación que seguro que duraría solo unos minutos

-¿Eres estúpida o qué?-Se acercó un poco más a mí, pero se detuvo en el momento que me enderece para volver a la última acción que me salvaría de aquel sufrimiento

-Simplemente ya no hay caso para vivir-Conteste mientras derramaba lagrimas que veía que se caía en el suelo donde estaban todos para presenciar mi muerte

-No…No hagas una tontería-Me ordeno y lo volví a ver y mire su mano, cual me ofrecía para ser tomada por la mía

-Inuyasha esta con otra-Tome su mano y el me abrazo, sintiéndome por primera vez segura…¿Por qué con Inuyasha no me sentía así?

-No te supo valorar-Me hablo después de unos minutos de silencio

-¿Tú crees que soy una cobarde?-Pregunte, ¿Qué irónico? Nunca pensé que sería así este dia. En este momento mi cuerpo debía estar inerte, poniéndose frio mientras salía un líquido rojo cual conocido como sangre y mi alma debería estar en paz... ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Así estoy atrapada en unos fuerte y seguros brazos…

-Por supuesto, Idiota-Me reí, suponía que diría esto…Abrazada por una persona que prácticamente es un desconocido

-¿Por qué viniste?-Pregunte, Se notaba que Sesshomaru era una persona fría, ya que lo único que sentía era eso cuando escuchaba su voz al momento de decir algo antes de la canción

-Porque una imbécil quería morirse y no debería dejar que pasase eso-Me contesto mientras me soltaba un poco

-¿Por qué no querías que pasara eso?-Pregunte

-No sé-Me contesto, igualmente no me importaba su respuesta solo sabía que él me había salvado de hacer…como él dice…una estupidez

* * *

**Disculpen que sea corto, pero como digo solo se me ocurrio y bueno ya que, tomenlo como una intreduccion :)**

**Bueno espero que se cuiden y...**

**Sayonara ;)**


	2. Epilogo

**Hola, ¿Como están? Les informo algo... Odiaran este capitulo así que si lo quieren leer bajo su responsabilidad aunque acepto tomatazos y criticas negativas u_u'**

**aledith: Si bueno aquí esta tu continuación y tal vez sigas descepcionada u_u'**

**veruto kaname: Bueno si ese día estaba algo triste y me desahogue con Kagome...Bueno Aquí esta tu ****continuación y tal vez lo odies u_u'**

**Me disculpo por la historia que están apunto de leer TTwTT. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenece a Rumiko T. **

* * *

_8 Años Después_

-¡Inuyasha, Déjame en Paz!-Gritaba furiosa, Habían pasado 8 años desde aquel intento de suicidio. Ahora que lo pienso y creo que es estúpido e irónico. Esa rápida _salida_ para librarme de, en ese momento, infierno me hubiera hecho perder lo hermoso que era y es mi vida.

Después de aquel _momento_. Sesshomaru y yo, empezábamos a hablar. Me lleve una gran sorpresa en aquel entonces…

_Flashback_

_-¿Tienes hermano?-Inquirí, Si la curiosidad me mataba. Él sabía todo de mí pero yo nada él…Injusto _

_-Uno y es un idiota- Contestó con mueca de repulsión _

_-¿Lo odias?-Preguntó mientras ponía el helado en mi boca. _

_-Sí-Respondió en monosílabos, típico de él. No había cambiado mucho que digamos_

_-¿Por qué lo odias?-._

_-Porque hizo que casi cometieras una estupidez-En ese momento me quede helada, yo no sabía esto y no me lo esperaba. Nunca pensé que Inuyasha tuviera familia…_

_Mintió…_

_Otra vez…_

_Él me había dicho que su familia estaba muerta._

_-¿Sorprendida?-Preguntó con una ceja alzada, inspeccionando mi rostro y con una voz indiscutiblemente seductora._

_-Sí- Contesté sinceramente, mientras me olvidaba de Inuyasha_

_Luego de unos minutos increíblemente largos e incomodos_

_-¿Qué tengo en la cara?-Pregunté para romper el tenso aire que se estaba formando ya que él no hacía más que mirar mi rostro y eso me incomodaba, más bien me ponía…Nerviosa._

_-Algo-Se acercó con sutileza, pero segundos después. Estaba atrapada por él y sus labios podía saborear ese delicioso sabor único que emanaba la boca de Sesshomaru, abrí mi boca para poder dejarle explorar. Podía sentir como el helado se derritió por el calor del momento._

_Pero por la fastidiosa necesidad de respirar, nos separamos._

_-¿Y?-._

_-Delicioso._

_Fin del Flashback._

2 Años Después…

Él y Yo éramos novios y a los meses nos comprometimos fue algo inesperado pero cuando me lo pidió…

_-Sesshomaru, Me gusta esto-Estábamos en una cena en su departamento._

_-Lo sé-Me contesto con su voz aterciopelada._

_De pronto él se paró de su asiento y se arrodillo mientras sacaba un cofre diminuto donde yacía un precioso anillo con un diamante incrustado. _

_-Oye… ¿Qué…Que estás haciendo?-Tartamudeé. _

-Cásate conmigo-.

_Sonó como una afirmación que una pregunta, en ese lugar faltaron las palabras para decir que yo haiga dicho que Sí, _

_Esa__ noche fue algo que nunca olvidaré._

Simplemente me basto y sobro que él me lo hubiera _pedido_. Ya que no me esperaba algo _romántico_ de parte de él. Le conocía lo suficiente como para identificar como expresaba sus _sentimientos_.

Él problema desde que me comprometí hasta ahora ha sido…

_Inuyasha…_

Si, Después de anunciar mi compromiso y ganarme varias enemigas vino Inuyasha a _reclamarme_ como su _mujer_, Obviamente lo encare y aprendí algo de Sesshomaru…Él no es la persona más paciente del mundo. Inuyasha llego al hospital con heridas algo serias y por ese momento pensé que se había excedido, pero sonreí por dentro.

Ahora tengo un trabajo estable, un hombre que tal vez no sea el más romántico para los demás pero yo lo amo.

Después de 3 años, nos casamos. Muchos dicen que era apresurado y hasta yo lo creía pero fue una de las…Fue la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida.

Y no me arrepiento de nada.

-¡Mama, Quiero mi chocolate! -.

-Está bien-Me dirigí a la cocina donde encontré a padre de mi hija y mi esposo.

-Estas hermosa-Me agarró por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él.

-Ahora no.

-Entonces hoy no dormirás-.

-Quiero un niño-Hable con voz seductora e inocencia fingida.

-Hoy en la noche, Aremos uno…

* * *

**Bueno es corto, Lo se...Pero como que me demore haciendolo (No sabia que hacer) y tal vez este algo feo (Mi musa se fugo...Esa maldita u/u).**

**Pero queria desahogarme y bueno tenia que escribir tenia algo de tiempo :3**

**Pueden gritarme y tirarme tomatazos...Lo merezco TwT**

**Sayonara u_u'**


End file.
